Legacy of An Uzumaki
by DarkSoul16
Summary: Nagato asked for a lot more from Naruto as his dying wish. How will Naruto deal with legendary powers hardly anyone knows about? That lies with the blue haired female that Naruto took under his protection. Naru/Konan Maybe Naru/harem T for now, will be M later though
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, well this is not A Different Path… Not a Monster Musume Crossover… Not the Sekirei crossover I have somewhat started, and not even another lemon featuring some juicy jiggly plot. Honestly at the point I'm writing this I don't even have a solid idea for a title yet, all I know is the beginning… so my plan for right now is to plug in some tunes and see where my crazy messed up mind takes me. This story takes place after the invasion of Pein, and features a main pairing of Naruto/Konan… and maybe Shizune… not 100% sure tbh on that one… but Naru/Konan for sure. Aside from that, quite a bit has happened since I last posted anything… Trump is running for president *shudders*… if he wins the world as we know it is completely fucked… The price of a barrel of oil became less than a bucket of chicken from KFC… which as an oilfield worker is super scary, and I got some ink! The really only positive thing I can think of that's happened to me in the past few months… Aside from the fact that I am one of a lucky few who still have a job where I live… Anyways, before I start rambling to much more than I already am, on with whatever the hell I decide to call this.**

Naruto groaned slightly as rays of sun creeped their way in through his bedroom window. Attempting to stretch Naruto found his right arm was being weighed down by something soft and warm. Reaching over with his left hand he groggily felt what was holding his right arm down. Hair? Check. Feminine Face? Check. Soft squishy mounds… that moaned? Check. Wait… what? Naruto blinked, before glancing slowly to his right, a blue head of messy hair resting on his shoulder. Slightly lower than that he noticed a pair of slightly lidded, amber eyes looking up at him, and slightly below that, a pink tint over a pair of soft and kissable looking lips.

*Blink Blink*

"Oh shit."

 _10 minutes later_

After a fairly embarrassing way of waking up, and a short conversation as to why the beautiful blue haired woman was in Naruto's bed, with nothing more than a light blue lacy bra and panties mind you, Naruto found himself sitting at his kitchen table. The woman in question was currently using his shower, while he sat there remembering how this whole arrangement started.

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto looked questioningly at the dying red headed man in front of him. This mans' name? Nagato Uzumaki, the currently "leader" of the criminal organization known as the Akatsuki. The very same man who had, hours prior, completely laid waste to his village, and killed a few of his most precious people._

 _"Would you… mind running that last request past me once more?" Naruto asked dumbly, earning a soft chuckle from the soon to be deceased shinobi._

 _"I want you… Naruto Uzumaki… To carry on, and accomplish, what I could not. Peace. I strayed from the true path of peace long ago… but you… you might just be able to finish what I have failed to accomplish. With this wish, I also want you to take my Rinnegan… The road you plan to travel will be lined with strong opponents, and these eyes will help you greatly on your quest for true peace. While it surprised me somewhat that you were strong enough to defeat me practically by yourself, I fear that your current level will not be enough to face the true leader of the Akatsuki… a man who claims to be Madara Uchiha._

 _Naruto's eyes widened at that little bit of info. This man in front of him was responsible for wiping out his village with a single Jutsu, yet he claims that he is not the strongest of the Akatsuki. While he didn't like the idea of having someone else's eyes place in his head, the offer of gaining the most legendary Dojutsu in existence was a very enticing offer._

 _"I… I don't know. I've always relied on my own power to accomplish my goals… taking someone else's just feels… wrong to me." Naruto replied. "Anyone else would jump at this opportunity, and I would feel really stupid to refuse it… I accept your offer Nagato."_

 _"Thank you… Naruto. I have one final request… and I know it's a lot to ask of you considering everything that's happened within the past few hours. But I do not feel that Konan will be safe in Ame… Konan is a very strong woman, but even against someone like Kisame she would have a hard time winning. If the masked man was to try and get his vengeance by attacking Ame, Konan would most likely die. So I ask you this… Would you take care of her for me? The job was once Yahiko's, after his death it carried on to me, and now with no one left, I feel like it is only right that I ask the man who will carry on my legacy." Nagato asked. His voice was hopeful, but Naruto could tell by looking into his eyes that the man feared Naruto would say no._

 _Looking to the corner, Naruto saw the topic of discussion, ready to act in the off chance Naruto tried anything funny. The woman was relatively tall, shoulder length straight blue hair, with an origami flower adorning the right side of her face. She had amber eyes, that to be quite honest Naruto quickly considered rather beautiful, lavender eyeshadow and a small black labret piercing. Naruto also noted that her expression was one of neutrality, but guessed that would change quickly if he made a mistake. Naruto couldn't tell much else about her appearance since she was garbed in her Akatsuki robe, but he would have to guess the rest of her body followed suit with her face. Beautiful._

 _Noticing he was getting off track, Naruto turned his attention back to Nagato, nodding slightly at the man._

 _"I agree… I am not sure how well she will be received in Konoha, but I will do my best to protect her, that's a promise." Naruto said, earning a smile from the man._

 _"I appreciate it Naruto, now please, if you don't mind, I would like to have one last chance to talk to my first friend." Nagato said, earning a nod from Naruto._

 _"I will wait outside." Naruto replied, before motioning Konan over to Nagato and leaving the same way he came in. A few minutes later Naruto heard the sound of Konan crying and felt it was best to let her grieve in private. Ten minutes later, Konan emerged from the tree, with what Naruto assumed was the body of Nagato wrapped in paper floating gently behind her. Without saying a word she continued forward until she came to the last body Naruto had defeated, wrapping it the same way she did Nagato, she returned to Naruto and offered him a small smile._

 _"All things aside, I have to thank you for making Nagato come back to the light… For the longest time I had only been able to watch from afar as the man I once knew lost himself more and more to the darkness and corruption of the Shinobi world. You were able to set him free, while the loss of my last friend will be hard to take, I will rest easier knowing that he was able to die a better man." Konan said with a slight bow, causing Naruto to scratch the back of his head slightly in embarrassment._

 _"I know that I have no right to say this… but I truly am sorry for your loss. I know the pain of losing someone who is close to you." Naruto replied, flashes of Sasuke appearing in his mind. "But I hope that one day… I am able to achieve what both Yahiko and Nagato wanted, with you at my side, as friends."_

 _Konan was a little shocked to hear such a bold claim from Naruto. All things considered she thought he would be downright furious at her for having a part in destroying his village. But the man in front of her was able to see past all that, willing to look past all the bad and put his complete faith in her, a total stranger. Not only that, he hoped that she would become his friend._

 _'Yahiko… Nagato… Naruto will accomplish what we originally set out to do, and I will help him achieve that goal. No matter what.'_

 _Flashback end_ , _Konan POV_

Konan sighed slightly as she stepped foot out of the warm shower. It had been three weeks since that fateful day where Naruto had taken her under his protection, and welcomed her with open arms into his life. While at first Konan did so only because Nagato had requested her to, she had grown quite fond of the young blonde man in the past weeks. She smiled slightly as she remembered him defending her from not only Kakashi when he appeared in front of them on the way back, but also the majority of the villagers as well when they returned. And while technically she was Naruto's prisoner, Naruto had gone above and beyond to make sure her stay with him was comfortable.

They spent a large majority of the first few days answering questions that the Shinobi council had for the young man, as well as drilling her for any and all information she had on Akatsuki and what they had planned. Since she was no longer a member, and needed something to show that her loyalty would belong to Naruto, and by extension Konoha, she told them everything she knew, and even submitted herself to a Yamanaka Mind Walk to confirm everything she had said. She did, however, make certain not to tell anyone about the fact that they had a perfectly good pair of Rinnegan eyes sealed comfortably to the side of her leg. She had discussed that certain bit of information with Naruto, and they both agreed to not let anyone know until someone trustworthy was in power.

After those first few days, they had practically spent their entire time together. Learning about each other, sparring, helping in the repairs to the village. The duo had become almost inseparable, and while some thought that was just because she was his 'prisoner', there were a few who knew better, after all, its' hard for thins to slip past a watchful Byakugan.

Train of thought ending here, Konan proceeded to get dressed. She had immediately gotten rid of both her Akatsuki cloak and ring, and instead bought some light blue, form fitting combat pants, much to Naruto's pleasure, as well as a mesh body armour top she covered with a low cut black shirt. Showing off an ample amount of creamy skin. Looking in the mirror she created a small origami flower and placed it gently on the right side of her head, Naruto had said he liked it, so she decided to keep it. Smiling softly once again, she opened the door and walked to the kitchen. And just like the had anticipated, Naruto was still extremely embarrassed about what happened this morning, and was having a hard time looking at her in the eyes.

Who could blame him though? After going to sleep alone, the last thing he expected was for the beautiful blue haired woman to wiggle her way into his bed and sleep with him.

 _Normal PoV_

Naruto watched as Konan made her way over to the fridge before she pulled out some eggs, bacon, and bread. She had taken it upon herself to cook for Naruto, and at first, like she expected, he had refused her request. But with enough pestering, and a slight threat of many, many small paper cuts, he relented in his efforts and let her cook. Looking back now that was probably one of the best decisions he had ever made. Konan was an incredible cook, and while Naruto had learned to cook many different things while on his three year training trip, his skills didn't match up to Konan's.

"So, what are we going to do today Naruto-kun?" Konan asked as she started to prepare breakfast for the two of them. She couldn't recall when she had started to add "kun" to the end of his name, but it didn't matter to her, but this morning she had a playful side, and saying it had the effect that she wanted.

"Uh…" Naruto said, trying to form a coherent sentence while face to face with a beautiful woman one accidentally groped earlier in the morning was a lot easier said than done. "I'm… not sure to be quite honest. The repairs are going fairly well, and there hasn't really been a ton of missions coming in lately due to the rebuild, so I guess we can pretty much just do whatever. The only thing I'd like to do is check up on Tsunade."

Konan nodded at his words. It was true, the rebuild had come along very well the past month considering Naruto's usage of Kage Bunshin and a man by the name of Tenzo who seemed to possess the Mokuton. Konan also knew how much Naruto cared for the blonde Hokage, and even though she was a very formidable shinobi herself, Konan couldn't help but look up to Tsunade herself. So she figured the first thing they should do is check up on her, then pretty much let the day take them wherever they wanted.

 _Later_

After eating breakfast and washing up himself, Naruto found himself being accompanied by Konan to check up on Tsunade. The reactions they got as they walked together through the village were still as varied as the ones they got when Konan first arrived. Some were happy to see Naruto, and overlooked the fact that a, once, dangerous S classed criminal was with him, while others were happy to see both, and some were still a little warry of the blue haired woman. As Naruto and Konan approached the tent where Tsunade was being treated in, they caught a mop of gravity defying silver hair, as well as a shorter mop of pink hair.

"Sakura-chan! Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto called as his pace quickened.

"Hello Naruto, Konan." Kakashi replied, nodding to each respectively.

"Hey Naruto-kun, Konan-san." Sakura replied, mimicking the copy Ninja.

"Has there been any change with Ba-chan Sakura?" Naruto asked, his head dropped slightly however as Sakura gave a heavy sigh.

"Nothing yet Naruto-kun… She is stable, but other than that there is no way for us to tell exactly what is going on with her, or when she will wake up." Sakura replied.

"C-can I see her atleast?" Naruto asked, and smiled slightly when Sakura nodded and allowed him to past, but stopped Konan before she could enter, slightly glaring at her. While Sakura knew Naruto placed his full trust in her, she was having a hard time getting over the fact that this woman was partly responsible for the condition of her master. This woman who, in her opinion, was spending a ridiculous amount of time with her blonde teammate. A part of her would admit she was somewhat jealous, being the center of Naruto's attention was something she had grown slightly accustomed to during their time at the academy, as well as the majority of the time before Naruto left for his training trip. And while she didn't have any romantic interest in Naruto, he was still her friend, and friends stick together.

"Sakura, please, she is with me." Naruto said. Sakura gazed at Konan for a few more moments before stepping to the side, allowing the both to enter.

"Oh! Hello Naruto-kun." Shizune said as he entered, embracing the blonde in a short hug. He figured she would be here, she had hardly left Tsunade's side since she fell into a coma.

"Hello Shizune-chan, we are just here to check up on Tsunade and then we will be going." Naruto said. It was then that Shizune noticed a second person had entered with Naruto, and while she might not have held a grudge like Sakura did, she was still wary of this woman. Her old partner had TECHNICALLY killed her, and that was a hard pill to swallow.

"Konan-san." Shizune said with a small bow, "its' nice to see you again, how are things going for you?"

"Hello Shizune-san. Things were a little rough at first, but Naruto has done his best to make sure I'm comfortable here." Konan replied with a small smile.

"That's good." Shizune replied with a smile of her own. Although like Sakura, she was a little envious of the woman for spending a ton of time around Naruto. While at first she had seen Naruto as more of a little brother, her feelings for the blonde started to grow as he did. His personality was something she admired greatly, and they had spent a lot of time together both before, and after, his trip with Jiraiya. The more she knew of him, the more her feelings had grown… It helped that he was also what many women would consider 'eye candy'. She had tried to shut the feelings down, but deep down she knew that she was falling for him. The fact that she had technically died no more than a month ago drove home the fact that she needed to at least tell him of her feelings for him. But when could she? With everything that was happening with Tsunade she could hardly find the time or want to leave her master's side, and added to that was the fact that Naruto had been spending almost every waking moment with the blue haired woman. She sighed to herself, she would deal with it later.

Konan noticed the somewhat longing look Shizune was giving Naruto, but decided to file it away for later. Now was not the time to point something like that out, not when they were both grieving for the blond woman laying a few feet away. Speaking of said woman, Naruto had made his way over to her and kneeled beside her, taking her hand in his.

"Hey there Ba-chan…" He started, "I don't know if you can really hear me or not… but I did it, I saved Konoha… just like I told you I would. I know that Jirayia would be proud of me, and I hope that you are to. The repairs are coming along really well, that old drunk from Wave Tazuna is in charge of most of the re-build. You should probably have the building inspected when he is done."

He laughed lightly at his own joke.

"Anyways… Everything is going good, I've made a new friend, and although she may not be the most welcomed person in the village at the moment, I think you would like her. From what she tells me you already know her, but that is something the two of you can talk about when you wake up… You will wake up right? I've already lost Jiraiya… I don't know what I would do if I lost you to. I know that we fight, and that I annoy the hell out of you, but deep down I love you like my own mother, so just come back soon okay? Everyone is waiting for you, especially Sakura-chan and Shizune-chan."

He kissed her hand gently and laid it back down at the womans side, before standing up and bowing to Shizune and disappearing out of the tent.

A short silence fell over the two remaining occupants of the tent, nothing knew what to say. Neither had seen that side of Naruto before, and quite frankly if they weren't both good at hiding their emotions his speech most likely would have brought a tear to their eyes.

"He is something different, isn't he Shizune-san?" Konan asked, breaking the silence between the two of them. "He is light a bright ray of sunshine that manages to find its way through the thickest of clouds. He has an incredible ability to change people and the way they view things, he managed to change Nagato, a man who I thought was lost to darkness long ago."

"Yea… he is." Shizune replied, before turning to Konan. "Naruto-kun trusts you implicitly, and to me, that makes you a good person even considering your… previous actions against him and Konoha. A part of me is envious of the amount of time the two of you have spent together in the past month, and how open and happy he seems to be when you're with him. Please do not betray the trust he has placed in you, or do anything to hurt him, I can guarantee there will be a very long line of people you would have to answer to."

"You care a great deal for him don't you?" Konan asked, receiving a small nod from Shizune she continued. "I know that he cares for you as well, very deeply in fact. And while you may be jealous of the amount of time the two of us have spent together the past month. I, myself, am rather jealous of the history you two have, you've known him for years, whereas I have only known him for one month. I can't help but think if Naruto and Yahiko had somehow switched places, things would be very different today. But I cannot do anything to change the past, the only thing I can do is look forward to the future, the one Naruto envisions of peace for the Elemental Nations. I would be willing to do anything to help him achieve his goal, and the goal of my two dead friends, and something tells me that you would to."

Shizune blushed slightly at that statement, but nodded nonetheless.

"I have come to care for Naruto the same way you have, and if he would want it, I would walk beside him as something more than a friend. Naruto-kun has a huge heart, room for more than one woman in his life."

"W-what are you saying?" Shizune asked.

"Naruto has it within himself to love more than one person, who am I to stop him." Konan replied bluntly. "I would suggest talking to Naruto-kun about your feelings soon, I know that there are others' who also want his attention."

With that final statement, Konan left to find Naruto, leaving Shizune to her own thoughts.

It didn't take Konan all that long to find Naruto, he had told her that the place he loved to go when he was upset was the Hokage Monument, which is exactly where she found him. He was standing on the Yondaime's head, looking down at the village. Apparently he was deep in thought as he didn't notice Konan approaching from his side until he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around him and a head rest on his shoulder.

"I figured I'd find you here Naruto-kun." Konan said, a soft nod was all the received as indication that he had heard her. She sighed slightly as she turned him to face her, deep blue eyes meeting beautiful amber ones. "Tsunade is an incredible strong Shinobi Naruto-kun, I know she will recover in time, and when she does… I know she will be proud of you."

Naruto shuddered slightly as a few stray tears fell from his eyes. He hadn't felt like crying since Jiraiya, the man he considered to be the closest thing to his father, had died. Now Tsunade, the woman he loved like a mother, was in a coma and not even the best medics knew when, or even if, she would wake up.

"Thank you…Konan-chan." Naruto said as he wrapped his own arms around her.

They stayed like that for a few moments while Naruto collected himself. Ending the hug and taking a good look at the woman, Naruto had guessed right a month ago when he assumed that her body was as beautiful as her face. That trail of thought lead to him thinking about the soft mounds he had accidentally groped this morning, and a tint of pink adorned his cheeks. This was made even worse, when Konan bent slightly and pecked him quickly on the cheek, before taking his hand in hers and leading him back towards the village, after all it was just before noon, and he said they could do whatever they wanted today.

He knew that she was older than him. He knew that she had once been his enemy. He knew that she was a part of the reason Konoha had been destroyed a month before. But to him, that didn't matter, the past month had showed Naruto the true Konan. He didn't quite know what he kiss meant, but he knew, deep down, that right now, this is what he needed. Deep down… Naruto knew this is exactly what he wanted.

 **Alright, well this was more or less of a test chapter, one to kinda test the waters, see what people think, and to kinda get myself back into the groove of things. Music definitely helped…being 9 hours from home in the middle of the bush with not much else to kinda added to it as well. Anyways, if anyone reading would be kind enough to leave a review on what they think of it so far, or just the general idea behind it, that would be perfect. A few questions to be answered right now.**

 **When will Naruto get the Rinnegan?**

 **-After Tsunade wakes up. Kakashi might learn that Naruto and Konan are in possession of the Rinnegan, but Tsunade would be the best option for the person to transplant the eyes.**

 **Will Shizune be included?**

 **-Honestly I'm leaning towards having Shizune and Konan with Naruto… maybe someone else as well, not entirely sure. A lot of people are probably gonna say Anko… or Hinata… Or both… and while I like both their characters, I'd most likely pick Anko over Hinata. But I'm up for other options as well.**

 **Are Naruto and Konan together?**

 **-Not yet, probably within a few chapters though.**

 **Other stories?**

 **-Still working on new Chapter for Different Path… Naru/Seki crossover is a work in progress, the internet where I'm at isn't the best place to… research, Sekirie since I don't know a WHOLE lot about the series tbh.**

 **Lemons?**

 **-Duh**

 **Fighting?**

 **-Yea, I want to have a few chapters to kinda build up a relationship before anything major happens really.**

 **Canon timeline?**

 **-Some aspects will come from canon for sure, but with Konan not going back to Ame that will put a wrench in Obito's plans, and I like the idea of testing out a few AU ideas.**

 **Regardless of who I pair with Naruto, the main pairing will always stay Naru/Konan… not enough stories feature this kinky blue headed beauty which is a real shame.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so this story was fairly well received, not quite as much as A Different path but not a big deal, I know a lot of people don't really like fics where Naruto gains any special powers like the Rinnegan. There are a few reviews I feel like I should discuss, firstly I'm 99% positive that this story is going to go the path of Naru/Konan/Shizune… and that's it. I may or may not change that sometime later if I feel like it would go well with the story, but for now I'm sticking to TWO girls with Naruto. Although NarutoKushina pointed out that if I did add Anko, Naruto would be with Students from all three Sannin… which is a somewhat interesting concept I must admit. Second, regarding Monmusume/ Sekirei crossovers I can't find a way to start for either of those stories in a way that I like, so they are on hold atm, while I rack my messed up brain for ideas about plot. Anyways, since jamming out and writing seemed to help me quite a bit yesterday, I feel like that's what I'm gonna go with again. So on with the story. Also, on a side note, I'm a guy, not that it really matters but yea.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to Naruto.**

It had been a few days since the incident on top of the Hokage monument and things for Naruto were going very well. Konan had managed to sneak into Naruto's room again the following night, causing another somewhat awkward morning waking up. After another short discussion, Naruto decided to leave his door unlocked at night, and if Konan wanted to join him she was free to do so. Something she took full advantage of. The days had gone by much like they had the first. Wake up, eat breakfast, take a VERY cold shower, visit Tsunade, talk to Shizune… actually, come to think of it, Konan and Shizune had become rather talkative and friendly over the past few days, weird. Anyways, after that, Naruto and Konan would scour the village and help where they felt they were needed, then do a little bit of sparring in the early evening before heading home for supper. Naruto had to admit, even though Konan wasn't one of the strongest in Akatsuki, she still made for an excellent sparring partner.

Other than the days passing much the same as they had been, the only other thing of importance that happened was Kakashi had been inaugurated as acting Hokage till Tsunade was fully recovered. Apparently some man named Danzo had nominated himself, while Shikimaru's father, Shikaku, had nominated Kakashi. The Daimyo recalled how militaristic Danzo could be, and figured that since Konoha was in the process of rebuilding, having someone who might rule more like a warlord was not in the village's best interest. Long story short, Danzo had taken the news very badly, and after having to be escorted out of the meeting, he disappeared and no one had seen him since.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Uhg…"

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Just five more minutes Konan-chan."

"That's not me Naruto-kun."

"Huh?"

"DAMNIT NARUTO GET YOUR BLONDE ASS OUT HERE!"

"Sakura?" Konan asked.

"Certainly sounds like it… What time is it?"

"Quarter after Seven."

"Fuuuuuuuck"

*KNOCK KNO-

"Damnit Sakura I'm coming!" Naruto yelled before sitting up, wiping the sleep from his eyes and throwing a pair of pants on. Opening the door slowly in case his pink haired team-mate decided to use her feminine fury on him, he was somewhat surprised to see that Sai was with her.

"Uh… hey guys. Whats up?" Naruto asked.

'Jeez… when did Naruto get so…muscular.' Sakura thought as she looked at her shirtless teammate. Naruto was by no means ridiculously muscular, his build was lean, muscles built for fast paced fighting and deadly precision strikes.

"Uh, nothing really…" Sakura said, "Kakashi just told me to come get you and Konan… apparently he wants us for a mission outside of Konoha."

"Oh, sounds good. Come inside while I get Konan and we get ready." Naruto replied.

Sakura and Sai followed, the latter nodding slightly as he entered, Naruto returning the gesture.

"Konan, we have some company, and apparently Kakashi-sensei has requested the both of us for a mission." Naruto said as he disappeared into his room. Which, to Sakura's surprise, is the same room and Konan exited out a few moments later as she made her way to the bathroom, wearing nothing but her combat pants and a sports bra. Sakura gawked at the scene, slightly jealous of the figure that the woman possessed, but when she looked over at Sai, he hadn't seemed to notice anything. Either that or he didn't give a fuck… probably the second option. A few moments after that, Naruto re-appeared wearing his Orange and black track pants, mesh shirt and coat thrown over his shoulder. Making his way to the fridge like nothing at all was wrong Naruto began rummaging through it for something quick to eat. Feeling a pair of eyes boring into the back of his head Naruto turned around and saw Sakura staring at him rather intently.

"Uh…what's wrong Sakura-chan?" he asked.

"Whats wrong? WHATS WRONG? Konan just came out of YOUR room, nothing but pants and a bra on, and you ask me whats wrong?" Sakura said.

"We were sleeping together? Whats so bad about that." Naruto asked, completely oblivious to the impending doom that was known as Sakura Haruno.

"You were WHAT?" She yelled.

"Well… She used to just sneak into my room at night, so after a few discussions I figured that I'd leave my door open and if she wanted to come she could feel free to do so." Naruto replied, before ducking quickly under the right hook Sakura had aimed right as his face.

Before Sakura could retaliate further, she found her arm engulfed in paper. Konan standing at the entrance to the bathroom dressed in her combat gear.

"Sakura-san, I would have to ask you to refrain from hitting Naruto-kun. It was my idea, and I'm completely fine with it. Plus I don't think he quite understands what you're trying to imply." Konan said with a small smirk.

"What do you mean Konan-chan?"

"I'll explain when you're older Naruto-kun." Konan teased, earning a slight snicker from Sakura.

"I thought you were on my team?" Naruto said with a slight pout.

"Naruto." Sai said, earning everyone's attention since it was the first time he had talked since arriving at the apartment. "I think what Sakura-san was trying to suggest was that you were… in sexual relations… with Konan-san. And I personally think she may be somewhat jealous."

"DAMNIT SAI."

*SMASH*

"Damnit Sakura now I need a new wall."

 _15 Minutes later_

"What the hell happened to you Sai?" Kakashi asked, seeing the bruised and battered form of the pale skinned Team Seven member.

"I tried helping Naruto understand something Sakura was trying to tell him, but Sakura didn't seem to like my idea of an explanation and now Naruto needs a new wall." Sai replied, earning a questioning look from Kakashi.

"Anything I can help with?" Kakashi asked, leaving the question in the air.

"N-No… Don't worry about it Hokage-Sama, I think we are past that." Sakura quickly intervened.

"O-kay… anyways, I want you four to make a trip to the Capitol for me, the Daimyo has requested a written report regarding Konoha's rebuild. Normally I would send it with a messenger hawk but I don't want any… unsavory parties, getting their hands on the letter. No one knows about Konoha being attacked yet, and I would like to keep it that way for as long as possible." Kakashi said. "Now, while Tenzo is currently busy with the rebuild, and I can't leave for obvious reasons, I'm going to give Naruto a field promotion and allow him to lead this mission. If you do well, I'll consider giving you a full promotion."

"R-Really Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Naruto, really." Kakashi replied. "You were able to single-handedly defeat someone that not even Jiraiya of the Sannin could beat, someone who possessed the legendary Dojutsu of the Sage of Six Paths. I have no doubt that your strength and skill are that of Jounin, probably higher, but I can't give you a promotion simply based on power. I need to know that you are fully capable of leading a team. This mission is fairly simple, just a quick delivery mission to the Daimyo, but don't let your guard down for a second, remember what happened on your first mission out of the village."

"Hai Hokage-sama." The four said in unison.

"Well… since I'm leading I guess meet at the gate in a half hour, pack for week-long trip. While the Capitol is only a day away, like Hokage-Sama said, things could go wrong." Naruto said, earning slight nods from his teammates before they left via Shunshin.

"Ehh… Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto said, earning the silver haired mans' attention. "There is something that Konan-chan and I would like to discuss with you when we get back… in private preferably."

"Of course Naruto." Kakashi replied, before both Naruto and Konan disappeared as well.

"Wonder when he learned to Shunshin." Kakashi said to himself, before pulling out a little orange book and started to read. Hey, he felt he had done a lot of work that day, and he earned himself a little break.

 _Half hour later_

"Are you nervous Naruto-kun?" Konan asked as they approached the gate his team was supposed to meet at.

"A little I guess… I was expecting Tenzo-sensei to be the one leading the team. But I guess with his ability to use Mokuton it kind of makes sense they would keep him around to help with the rebuild. It's a fairly simple mission really… but with my track record I guarantee something is gonna go wrong and shit will hit the fan." Naruto replied, earning a slight nod from Konan.

"You may not think it Naruto-kun, but you have a natural ability to lead people. I've noticed it since I've been here, every time we have helped with the rebuild its' always you that's giving the orders. You possess a charisma that not many have, one that draws people to you. I also noticed during your battle with Nagato, you have an uncanny ability for quick thinking during a crisis, you are able to change tactics and adapt to whatever is thrown at you. I, personally, have complete faith in your leadership abilities." Konan said, earning a slight smile from the blonde.

"Thanks Konan-chan." Naruto replied.

Arriving at the gate they saw that Sakura and Sai were already waiting for them.

"Are you guys ready?" Naruto asked, "I would like to get as close to the capital as possible today, then hopefully be able to meet with the Daimyo before noon tomorrow."

A nod was all he got from his teammates and they set out of the village.

 _That Evening_

The four had been running for the better part of the day, taking a few breaks here and there to eat and give their bodies a little rest. Naruto guessed that they had made it within a few hours of the capital, exactly like he had hoped. They would be able to set up camp and rest before finishing the latter part of the journey first thing tomorrow. The pace had slowed slightly over the last hour, so Naruto had decided to send out some clones in hopes that they would be able to find a suitable place to setup camp for the night.

"Lets' take a short rest here, hopefully my clones will be able to find something close by and we can set up camp for the night. I estimate that we are a few hours out from the capital and can easily finish in the morning. You three don't have the same stamina capacity as me and I would feel bad to make you run anymore today." Naruto said. Sakura didn't know whether or not she wanted to take that as an insult or be happy that he decided to stop, Sai didn't care, and Konan just nodded. It was true, why try to deny it.

A few minutes passed when the three noticed Naruto stiffen slightly, before he relaxed and stood up.

"My clones have found a nice little clearing close to a creek a few miles west of here, shouldn't take us to long to get there." Naruto said, getting a nod from the other three they took off.

Arriving in the clearing the four noticed that is was quite spacious, and if they listened closely they could hear the distinct sound of running water somewhere close by.

"Alright, Sakura, Sai, I would like you two to start setting up tents. Konan if you don't mind, would you be willing to prepare some food for us? One of my clones was able to find a small deer a little bit away and was able to kill it and gather some meat from it." Naruto said, earning a nod from those present. "While you guys are doing that I'm going to go out and set up some traps and use clones to gather some wood and water."

"Naruto." Sakura started. Earning the blondes attention. "Where did you learn to properly skin a dead animal?

"I taught myself how to hunt and skin when I was younger, Jiraiya also taught me a little about it during out training trip." Naruto replied, before he set out to do his own work, not really interested in talking about his past.

 _Half hour later_

Naruto had managed to set up some trip wire and paper bomb traps in the bush surrounding the clearing. While he had been doing that, two of his clones had gone out and gathered some wood and water and brought it back to the camp. From his clones memories he saw that Sakura and Sai had finished setting up camp, and Konan had started a small fire and was currently cooking some of the meat his clone had gathered. His clone had sealed the rest of the meat away and Naruto decided he would use the rest when he got back to Konoha.

Coming back to the clearing he noticed Sai and Sakura sitting around the fire with Konan, talking and laughing like old friends. That thought made Naruto smile slightly, Konan had been Konoha's enemy at one point, and she had a rough time adjusting to being a part of the village. That being said, she wasn't well received by everyone. The civilians had taken her appearance with a grain of salt, their hero and Hokage trusted this woman, so why shouldn't they? The Shinobi on the other hand, had a harder time accepting one who was partly to blame for the mass destruction and death little over a month ago. Naruto was sure that Sai held no ill will towards Konan, but he knew that at first, Sakura had hated her. It brought a slight smile to his face to watch his oldest teammate be friendly with her.

"Alright guys, I've set up some traps along the perimeter of the clearing, so I would prefer it if you didn't wander too far out." Naruto said, making his presence known. "I've got enough wood to keep the fire going all night, and one canteen of water for each of us. We will rotate guard duty throughout the night, since there are four of us I think two hour shifts will be good. I'll take the first one, Konan the second, Sakura the third and Sai the last one."

Seeing his team nod in approval he joined them around the campfire. The conversation continued the rest of the night as they shared stories of past experiences. Konan had been curious about the wave mission Kakashi had talked about earlier in the day. So the two members of Team Seven who were there told her about it. They started from the beginning, right when they first met Tazuna, and took her on the tale of how they battled the Demon Brother's, and later Zabuza. Naruto talked about his chance meeting with Haku halfway through the mission, and how by his actions and words, he was able to set Naruto on the path of protecting those close to him, something Naruto said he would always do. The mood died down a little after that as Naruto recalled the battle on the bridge, talking about how he called upon the Kyuubi's power without knowing it after seeing Sasuke 'die' in front of him. Konan thought she might have seen a stray tear run down his cheek as he talked about Haku's sacrifice to save Zabuza from Kakashi, and finally how the village came to support them and push out the rest of Gato's thugs.

Naruto excused himself after that, telling the others that he was going to start his shift of guard duty. An eerie silence settled itself over the clearing after he had left, they could all tell he was upset, but none present really knew how to cheer him up. Sakura gave a sigh as she got up and went to her tent to sleep, Sai followed suit a few minutes later, leaving Konan alone to her thoughts beside the fire. She sat there, watching the flames dance and flicker in the moonlight as she thought of the blonde man that had been taking care of her for the past month. She sighed to herself, a frown didn't suit the blonde Uzumaki's face, and she got up and decided to search for him.

Naruto sat, legs spread and arms back, by the side of the creek bed, gazing up at the stars lost in memory. Talking about Haku always brought back slightly painful memories, he still blamed himself for being unable to save the person he considered his first true friend. The day played in his mind like a broken record, what if he had been faster? Stronger? He knew he shouldn't, but sometimes he blamed himself for the actions that lead up to Haku sacrificing himself. There should have been a better way, should there have not?

"Talking about Haku… and what happened in Wave, upset you, didn't it Naruto-kun."

Naruto didn't have to turn around to know that it was Konan who had managed to find him. He figured if anyone would have come looking for him, it would have been her. That thought actually brought a small smile to his face.

"Yea… Haku was someone I considered to be my first REAL friend, and he died protecting Zabuza… a man who had, up until that point, used him like a mere tool. Haku wasn't a Jinchuriki, but the fact that he was a Kekkai Genkai user from Kiri gave him a similar background as me. He was hated for something that he had absolutely no control over, similar to my own past." Naruto said, earning an apologetic look from Konan.

"You know, Naruto-kun." Konan started, earning his attention. "I've lost people close to me as well, and the pain you feel is something that never goes away. I was an orphan of war, my best friend and old lover Yahiko died protecting me, and my last and oldest friend Nagato sacrificed his life to amend for the mistakes he had made when he attacked Konoha. This is something we share in common. I tried bearing this burden myself, much like you are now, and let me tell you that it doesn't work Naruto-kun. I just want you to know, that I'm here for you, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you, and I know that all of your friends are as well."

"Thank you… Konan-chan." Naruto replied, before I felt a slender pair of arms snake their way around him and pull him back. Naruto found himself leaning up against Konan, her head resting on his shoulder.

He found that he quite enjoyed that feeling.

 _Next Morning_

Naruto woke early the next morning exactly how he had expected to, Konan sleeping beside him. Gently lifting her arm off his body he quickly and quietly made his way outside. He would wake his team up shortly, but he figured he would make some clones to scout ahead, while he went and disarmed the traps he had set up the previous night. Coming back to camp, he noticed that Konan had woke and was currently disassembling the tent they had share the previous night. He went ahead and woke Sakura and Sai respectively and went about making some coffee for the four of them. Half hour later his team was ready to set out, and having not found anything out of place they took off for the capital.

 _Few Hours Later_

The trip to the capital was uneventful much to Naruto's pleasure. Arriving at the gates they were greeted by the capital's version of Izumo and Kotetsu, the eternal gate guards.

"Halt!" The lead guard said "state your name and business within the capital."

"Naruto Uzumaki, acting Jonin of Konoha here to deliver a message sent from our Hokage to the Daimyo. With me are my teammates Sakura, Sai and Konan." Naruto replied, pointing to each individual respectively. The guard looked at the three cautiously before returning to his post and talking to one of the other guards. After a few moments the first guards eyes widened before returning to the group.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting Uzumaki-sama." The guard said, causing all four Konoha shinobi to raise their eyebrows.

"Err… what did you just call me?" Naruto asked.

"Word has reached us here at the capital about how you single handed defeated the leader of the criminal organisation known as the Akatsuki, a formal greeting is the least you should expect when your hailed as a hero." The guard replied.

"Uhh… sure. Thanks I guess." Naruto replied with a slight chuckle before the guard pointed the way leading to the capitol and sent them on their way.

"That was… weird." Naruto said, earning a nod from Sai and Sakura.

Making their way through town, the three Konoha shinobi took in the major differences between their village and the capital. The streets were lined with business stalls trying to sell their goods ranging anywhere from Shinobi gear to foreign clothes that were near impossible to find within the Elemental nations, and people were lining up left right and center to buy them. Konan was making similar comparisons but instead of using Konoha, she used Ame. They were surprised that people even came up to them and asked for them to buy things from small wooden boards held within their hands. These people generally sold two things, foreign food and small jewellery and trinkets, things none of them were really interested in. Naruto did, however, see something that caught his eye as they made their way through the busy shopping district, a small pair of baby blue earrings. Eyes darting between the earrings and the blue haired woman currently in his company, Naruto decided to make a clone sometime later and have it come back for them.

Finally arriving at the capitol, the four were once again stopped and asked to give a reason as for why they had come. After a brief conversation they were allowed entry, and much like before, shown the way to the Daimyo's personal office. Another short conversation later and they were allowed access to the Daimyo's chamber.

"Ahh… so this is the young Naruto-kun I've been hearing so much about lately." The daimyo said. "I hope your travels here weren't too strenuous."

"Not at all Daimyo-sama." Naruto replied with a short bow, mirrored by the rest of his team. "I have the letter Hokage-sama asked me to deliver here."

"Excellent work." The Daimyo replied as he motioned Naruto to give him the letter. Giving it a quick once over he nodded his head before setting the letter down. "I'm glad to know that the repairs of the village are going well, although this is something Kakashi could have just sent via messenger hawk."

"I believe that was his original idea, but the contents of that letter are something he decided he didn't want falling into the wrong hands. Messenger hawks are a lot easier to kill than a group of well-trained Shinobi so Hokage-sama thought it would be best for us to deliver it personally." Naruto replied, earning a slight nod from the Daimyo.

"Excellent thinking, this also works well in my favor." The daimyo replied, earning a slightly questioning look from Naruto.

"Why is that, Daimyo-sama?"

"Recently there have been reports of Bandits raiding trading caravans that have been coming in from the south. They leave the men but take the valuables, women, and young girls." The daimyo said, making Naruto narrows his eyes slightly. "I have already sent a messenger hawk to Konoha letting Kakashi know about the problem, but since you four are already here I would like to ask you to scout south of the capital to find a camp and rescue the women and children however you can."

Naruto thought about it for a moment, while it wasn't a part of their original mission assigned by Kakashi, the Daimyo was certainly in a higher position of power. He had also said he already sent a letter to Konoha so he had to assume that Kakashi would have preferred them to do it instead of sending a team from Konoha while they were already in the area. Lastly, and most importantly, Naruto hated bandits, especially ones that kidnapped women and young girls.

"Of course, Daimyo-sama." Naruto said. "We should be able to have it done today."

"Very good, I won't keep you any longer than."

 _15 minutes later- Southern Gate_

"So… How exactly do you suppose we are going to find the camp, and save everyone by the end of today?" Sakura asked as the group of four approached the southern gate.

"Since anyone from a civilian to a Kage has chakra, no matter how small, I figured that using Senjutsu and looking for the largest gathering of chakra south of the capital would be a good way to start." Naruto explained, earning nod from the medic. It was actually a really good idea.

The four ran south for a few minutes till Naruto found a place he though suitable to gather Nature Chakra. The place was rather similar to the clearing hey had made camp in the night before, other than the fact that a small stream splitting the clearing. Naruto didn't necessarily need this kind of environment to gather Nature chakra, but he always felt more in tune with nature in this sort of environment. Sitting down in a meditative position, Naruto created two clones who immediately mimicked his position. The other three waited patiently for Naruto to finish gathering in his Senjutsu chakra, none of them really knowing how long it took for Naruto to gather enough.

Ten minutes later Naruto and his clones opened their eyes, although this time something was different. The pigmentation around Naruto's eyes had turned orange and his eyes had taken on a toad-like appearance, instead of the deep blue like the other three were used to, his pupils were golden with a solid black line running horizontally across.

"Alright, Sakura, Sai, I want you two to go with one of my clones and head southwest, my other clone will go southeast, and Konan and I will head straight south. If either of my clones sense something, they will dispel, letting myself and the other one know. We will then converge on the position we have found and formulate our plan for dealing with the bandits." Naruto explained, earning a nod from everyone present before they all took off in their respective routes.

After a few hours of searching Naruto stiffened slightly, apparently the clone that had gone southeast had detected a large group of chakra signatures and discovered a bandit camp a few kilometers east of his current position. He turned to Konan and pointed in the direction his clone had gone and nodded before the two changed their direction and headed east. Arriving at the bandit camp Naruto figured they would have a few minutes before Sakura and Sai showed up, so he created more shadow clones and had them form a perimeter around the camp, while sending two inside the camp to find out where the women were being held and to figure out how many bandits they were dealing with. One by one he had the clones dispel, gaining their memories. The women were being held in the second largest tent in the camp near the far-east side, bandits guarding both entrances in. The area in the middle of the camp held the largest tent, and that's where the clone Naruto sent in felt the largest Chakra signature coming from. Formulating a plan, Naruto figured that women and young girls that had been kidnapped would find more comfort in a woman's presence, so he would send Konan and Sakura to help rescue them, while he and Sai attacked the rest of the camp and served as a diversion.

After a few minutes of waiting Sakura and Sai arrived on one of Sai's Ink Eagles. Explaining his plan to the group of four, they split off into their respective groups, Sakura and Konan making their way around the camp so the eastern side. Seeing that they were in position, Naruto created a few more clones and looked over to Sai, who nodded before they sprang into action. Naruto sent one of the clones south, while the other one went north. He went towards the center of the camp while Sai stayed back towards the western side. Naruto had never really taken pride in killing before, but he always made an exception for bandits like these, they were the lowest of the low in his books. They were people that raped, pillaged, and killed whoever they wanted for fun, Naruto had no problem putting an end to their pitiful existence. Naruto and his clones made their way through the camp as quietly as they could, leaving a trail of bodies in their wake.

Making his way towards the center of the camp, Naruto slipped himself inside the tent where he figured the leader of the bandits would be. The inside of the tent was more or less what Naruto expected it to be, bottles of Saki and imported alcohol littered the floor, as did bodies of passed out bandits. Naruto created two more clones before they set about cleansing the inside of the tent, moving from body to body quickly and quietly slitting the throats of those inside. Naruto then had the two clones use a Henge to make themselves look like women before sending them east to help with the evacuation of the prisoners. Naruto supressed a growl as he made his way to the main chambers of the tent, lying next to the leader of the bandits was a girl who Naruto guessed was no older than thirteen years old. Silently making his way to the side of the bed, his eyes flickered crimson before taking out kunai and plunging it through the bandits' heart. Putting his hand over the mans' mouth to muffle his pained scream.

Sighing to himself after the man let out his last pain filled scream, Naruto looked over and found himself gazing into the terrified eyes of the young girl he had more or less just rescued. Before the girl could utter a word Naruto put his fingers to his lips, trying to get the girl to remain quiet.

"Shhhh." Naruto said, "its' okay, me and my friends are here to rescue you. We are going to take you all back to the capital so you can see your families again. Can you walk?"

The girl shook her head.

"Do you trust me?"

The girl looked at him with a calculating eye for a few moments before nodding slightly.

"Okay, I'm going to carry you out so my friend can take a look at you… She is the best medic I know."

Naruto bent over slowly, eyes never leaving the young girls as he searched for any indication that she would be uncomfortable with him carrying her. Naruto noticed that her arms and legs seemed to fall loosely at her sides as he picked her up, and though Naruto wasn't a medic he knew that could mean one of two things. Either the man had drugged her to keep her from resisting, or she was crippled, he didn't know what thought made him angrier. He made his way outside the tent, covering the young girls' eyes from the bodies he had left on his way in, and made his way towards to eastern side of the camp. Sakura and Konan hadn't gone far, but Naruto had noticed the amount of bodies that littered the ground as he made his way towards where they were. Seeing the familiar mop of pink hair he slowly made his way over to Sakura, who he could see was checking over the women one by one, while healing everything she could.

"Sakura." Naruto said, earning the girls attention. "I need you to take a look at this one as soon as you can. I think the bandits may have used some kind of drug on her to make body go limp."

"Okay Naruto." Sakura said, quickly finishing with the woman she was working on before giving her a reassuring smile. She then motioned for Naruto to set the girl in his arms down where the previous one had been. She ran a quick diagnostic Jutsu over the girl and found that Naruto had been correct, they had used a common type of sedative to make the girl unable to resist their advances.

"Naruto was right." Sakura started, "you have a common form of sedative in your bloodstream right now, I'm going to do my best to take care of it, but it may feel a little tingly when I take it out."

The girl gave Naruto a quick glance, which he returned with a small smile and a slight nod, before looking back at the pink haired medic and nodding her head slightly.

Sakura stood up a few minutes later, patting the dust off her knees before nodding to herself.

"Alright, I've managed to take the majority of it out of your system. Since I wasn't able to take all of it out, you might feel a little weak or light headed for a few hours. But after that you should feel better." Sakura said, receiving a nod of acknowledgment from the girl she smiled at Naruto before moving on to the next woman. The young girl attempted to stand, but only managed to make it halfway up before her knees buckled and she fell forward. Closing her eyes she waited for the inevitable feeling of her face connecting with the dirt, but it never came. Opening her eyes she was surprised to see Naruto standing there holding her up.

"Heh, Sakura said you would be weak for a little while, so why don't you rest for a little bit and if your still having troubles walking by the time we are done here I'll carry you back to the capital." Naruto said, earning a small nod from the girl.

After another hour of waiting, Sakura had finished checking up on all the women that had been held in the camp and gave the okay for them to be moved. Naruto had kept his promise and had helped carry the girl most of the way since she was still slightly disorientated from the drugs. By the time they had made it back to the capital that evening she was good enough to walk. At the gate Naruto and his group said their goodbyes as they let the guards take over signing everyone in. The group slowly made their way through the still, surprisingly, busy streets towards the capitol. Naruto saw the same vendor he had earlier with the same earrings he thought would make a good present for Konan, so under the pretense of using the washroom he excused himself into a nearby building. A few minutes later Naruto came back out, followed shortly by a somewhat shorter blonde haired girl, no one was the wiser. After a quick visit to the capitol and a job well done and personal recommendation on Naruto's promotion promised from the Daimyo, the four decided they would spend the night in the city, before using some Ink Birds to fly back.

 _Later the next day_

Naruto and co. arrived at Konoha early in the evening after a fairly uneventful day of flying from the capital. After signing in quickly at the gate, the group of four found made their way towards the Hokage's office and, after getting the go-ahead from Shizune, who had decided to act as Kakashi's secretary, the group entered the office.

"Field Promoted Jounin Naruto Uzumaki reporting a completed mission Hokage-sama." Naruto said. Earning a nod from the Hokage Naruto took it as a go ahead and gave a quick debrief of the mission, after which Kakashi merely nodded his head with his patented eye smile.

"Very well done Naruto." Kakashi said, earning a small smile from the blonde boy. "I would like a written report on the mission on my desk tomorrow morning. At the same time, I would like Sakura and Sai to write a quick report on how the two of you felt Naruto did as acting Jonin leader."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Sakura, Sai, you are both dismissed, I have to talk to Naruto and Konan about something. In private." Kakashi said, earning a slight nod from the two before they bid their farewells to their teammate and his companion.

"Now, Naruto-kun, what exactly did you want to talk to me about?"

"Actually, Kakashi-sensei, could the ANBU leave as well… and put up a silencing barrier around the office please." Naruto asked, earning a raised eyebrow from the silver haired man.

"You three are free to take a fifteen minute break." Kakashi said as his three ANBU guards made their presence known before leaving through the door. Kakashi then went through a quick series of hand seals before an intricate pattern spread throughout the office.

"There we go."

Naruto took a quick glance at Konan, seeing her nod, he sighed to himself before looking up at Kakashi.

"How much do you know about the Rinnegan?" he asked, earning a slightly raised eyebrow from the man.

"Not much, only what I saw during the invasion really. Reading the reports gave me a bit more of an understanding as well, but really nothing is known about it, Pein is the only person I know of that-"

At that, kakashi stopped, noticing the somewhat mischievous glint in Naruto's eyes.

"You have Pein's eyes don't you." He deadpanned. Of course he did, Naruto had always been unpredictable, so he felt as though he really should have seen this coming.

"Uh… yea, I guess we kinda do." Naruto replied. He then went on to explain his conversation with Nagato at the end of the invasion.

"So… let me get this straight. Nagato, better known as Pein, the person who we all believed to be the leader of the Akatsuki was merely just a… puppet… for this man that claims to be Madara Uchiha." Kakashi said.

"Yup."

"And after beating him, he decided to pass on his legacy, as well as the Rinnegan, to you. And also asked you to look after Konan?"

"Pretty much."

"I hate to sound like Tsunade-sama… but I need a drink."

 **And there we go, second chapter for this fic done. Now I want to apologize for the late update, I had written about 3900 words then kinda got stuck on the whole part with the Daimyo and stuff and couldn't quite get it flowing like I wanted. But after a while I worked around it and hopefully it turned out. Now I'm going to take a small break from this and give that Sekirie story a shot. The reason I hadn't gotten more into it was because I couldn't really pull up a list of characters to do a bit of research into them and decide who I want to go with Naruto. Anyways, if you guys enjoyed the chapter please leave a review, they are greatly appreciated and are a great way to keep the creative juices flowing.**


End file.
